This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to displays for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as computers and cellular telephones are generally provided with displays. Displays such as liquid crystal displays contain a thin layer of liquid crystal material. Color liquid crystal displays include color filter layers. The layer of liquid crystal material in this type of display is interposed between the color filter layer and a thin-film transistor. Polarizer layers may be placed above and below the color filter layer, liquid crystal material, and thin-film transistor layer.
When it is desired to display an image for a user, display driver circuitry applies signals to a grid of data lines and gate lines within the thin-film transistor layer. These signals adjust electric fields associated with an array of pixels on the thin-film transistor layer. The electric field pattern that is produced controls the liquid crystal material and creates a visible image on the display.
Image quality in conventional displays can be degraded during off-axis viewing, because off-axis viewing angles can allow light from display pixels of one color to bleed into adjacent display pixels of another color. Although off-axis quality can be improved somewhat by incorporating wide black matrix structures into the display, the use of excessively wide black matrix masking lines can adversely affect display brightness and may be impractical for use in a high-resolution display in which increasingly narrow black matrix masking lines are desired.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic device displays.